


Spa Time

by thekinkyasexual



Category: the untamed, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Masseuse Lan Zhan, Modern, XiCheng, i saw this on twitter okay, masseuse lan xichen, office worker Wei Wuxian, officer worker Jiang Cheng, spa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkyasexual/pseuds/thekinkyasexual
Summary: Jiang Chang gets a spa treatment and Lan Xichen is his specialist. That’s it. That’s the fic
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Spa Time

It was supposed to be a treat.

A three night stay in a luxury hotel, complete with room service and a full-spa treatment. When Jiang Cheng had seen the cost he had balked at the amount. The company he worked for could splurge what was three of his paychecks but not give him another raise after three years?

His adoptive brother wasn’t as focused on the finances of it all however, instead, Wei Wuxian had taken to ogling the “godly” and “angelic” man who had disappeared into a private room of the spa. 

Which was where Jiang Cheng was presently being dragged to.

“It’ll be fun, I promise! Besides it’s all for free anyways, we may as well take full advantage of the hotels perks.” Wei Wuxian exclaimed. “And all of the workers are really hot- maybe you can get laid for the first time this year.”

As a 24 year-old, Jiang Cheng rarely found himself engaging in any sort of intimate encounter. But that sure as fuck didn’t mean his brother needed to comment on it.

“If you say another word I will beat you until your shijie won’t recognize you.”

“You’d never hurt me. I’m too handsome for a face like mine to be beat up anyways; that’s like destroying art.”

As Wei Wuxian propped himself against the sleek, white marble counter that showed the entrance to the spa, his elbow hit the small, silver bell that was meant to alert workers. Within 5 seconds, a tall (and yes, he begrudgingly admit, handsome) man appeared, donning entirely white. It wasn’t the man Wei Wuxian had fawned over earlier, this one had slightly warmer eyes and immediately greeted the brothers with a smile. A small pin identified him as ‘Lan Xichen’. With a slight flush, Jiang Cheng dropped his gaze to the counter.

“Hello gentlemen, how can we help you today?” The man asked and Jiang Cheng was struck by how warm and calming the timbre of his voice was.

Wei Wuxian was quick to butt in “My brother and I are hoping to get a full treatment, we’re with Lotus Enterprises.”

After showing their work IDs, Lan Xichen nodded and waved for the two to follow him towards the private rooms. “We have been told to grant you full access to hotel and spa amenities free of charge. Anything you would like and anything we can do for your comfort, please let us know so we can satisfy.” 

Despite it sounding like a well-practiced mantra, he had a way of sounding inviting. It may have helped that Lan Xichen turned to give him another smile as well.

“We have one specialist who just finished with a client.” It was then that the man from earlier, the “angelic” one, as Wei Wuxian described him, reappeared. Jiang Cheng was struck at the similarity between the two but as he read ‘Lan Wangji’ on the man’s pin, he assumed them to be relatives. “I can promise he will meet any of your needs.” The proud smile that Lan Xichen gave to Wangji definitely resembled some sort of brotherly bond. 

“Hm, come.” Was all Wangji said. Without any further instruction, or clarification, Wei Wuxian followed him into the private room like a lost puppy. It took all he could to resist a scoff.

“I suppose that leaves you with me then. I was hoping for as much.” Xichen announced before they made their way further down the hall. The comment left Jiang Cheng gaping like a fish.

“What?” 

“I was hoping I’d get to be your specialist. Your friend seems to like Wangji fortunately. You can call me Lan Huan, by the way.” Jiang Cheng noticed the difference between the name spoken and the one on the pin but didn’t comment on it.

“Jiang Cheng.” 

“Well, Jiang Cheng, this will be your private room.” The door they stopped at was a dark wood, beautifully glossed and swung open to reveal a room that was the size of a small apartment. Within were several futons, mounds of cushions and pillows. A bath tub and even a sauna that could probably fit several people comfortably. 

He took a few moments to marvel at what would inevitably become his personal heaven for the next few hours. Wei Wuxian was sequestered off into his own personal room and couldn’t talk his ear off, the thought nearly brought a smile to his face as he took off the loafers he’d been wearing. It would be disrespectful to wear them inside.

“Have you been to a spa before, Jiang Cheng?” It was then that he remembered he had a specialist with him, and this was likely to be at best an awkward experience. 

“Um, no, I haven’t.” 

Right now he didn’t care though as he made his way to a futon and relished just how perfect a cushion could be. Why wasn’t his bed this amazing?

He loosened the tie that was bunching up at his Adam’s Apple, it felt inappropriate to take it off. But a spa was about relaxing after all, right?

“Let’s start with releasing some tension, hm?” He heard footsteps from his left, steadily coming closer. With his eyes closed and head pillowed on the futon, he didn’t bother to reply.

“Jiang Cheng, I’m not going to do anything unless you say I can.” There was a seriousness to those words, a slightly harder edge to them that made Jiang Cheng reply in affirmative. Not that he was by any means intimidated, but Lan Huan made it sound very important.

“Good, can I take off your shirt Jiang Cheng?” 

His mouth went dry. Why did he have to take off his shirt? As Jiang Cheng made eye contact with Lan Huan, he shivered slightly, it would be great if he knew what he was getting into with this whole spa deal. But it was probably routine, maybe every spa does this? 

So instead of replying Jiang Cheng simply slid the tie he had already loosened off of his neck and began to carefully unbutton the crisp, white dress shirt he was wearing. It felt strange being bare to a stranger like this, alone in a room and being the only one half-naked. As he was about to toss the garment to the ground, Lan Huan took it from him and carefully folded it.

“Can you lay on your chest for me, Jiang Cheng? We’ll start with a massage.” 

By the time Lan Huan had set Jiang Cheng’s clothes in an orderly pile, he had already done as instructed. His elbows were crossed in front of him and he could already feel his back begin to tense in anticipation of contact.

For a moment it was just him lying there, breathing slowly and waiting for Lan Huan to begin the massage. Though to his surprise the first thing to touch him was a drizzle of cold oil that trailed down his spine, which he outwardly flinched at.

“Relax, handsome,” the other man nearly purred as he rubbed the oil across the surface area of Jiang Cheng’s back. Every touch felt like his nerves were dancing and being lit aflame. As the oil began to warm, it smoothed and eased Lan Huan’s ability to travel over skin.

They started towards the top of his spine and it was just to the right of his neck that Jiang Cheng realized that Lan Huan had magical powers. As the masseuse pressed his palm into a knot that had bothered the office-worker longer than he’d been an office-worker- he damn near let out a moan at the sheer pleasure of it. 

Instead, Jiang Cheng dug his nails into his palms. There was no way in hell he was going to be so inappropriate. Surely that would be crossing dozens of lines regarding professionalism?

The hands continued to melt Jiang Cheng to goo. As they pressed and kneaded, they found their way to his shoulder. Lan Huan somehow managed to spot the trouble spots and dedicate his utmost attention to them until they were in as much bliss as the rest of Jiang Cheng. Which as he pushed and rocked his thumbs along the muscle, the masseuse found himself grinning as the other man grew just a bit more pliant.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write more later. It’s 4AM rn.


End file.
